Shizuku
| image = | race = Gale | birthday = November 12 | age = 34 | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 64 kg (141.1 lbs.) | blood type = AB | spirit energy = A | affiliation = himself | previous affiliation = Kaidan World | occupation = Gale Leader | previous occupation = Kaidan Advance Troops Lieutenant General | team = Shizuku's Gale Forces | previous team= Kaidan Advance Troops Lieutenant General District C | partner = Siren, Akima | previous partner= Unnamed General | base of operations = Shizuku's Castle, Yamatsuri | relatives = None (Deceased) | education = Battle Academy Graduate | kenta = Death Scythe | first form = Black Scythe | second form = Black Smoke Wings | gale sword = Saigo no Shi | book debut = Kaida:Reborn | chapter debut = Chapter 1 }} Shizuku (雫) is the main antagonist of the Kaida:Reborn novel. Once a Kaida, he now lives in the human world as a Gale, along with fellow squad members, Siren and Akima. His main goal in Kaida:Reborn was to find the reincarnations of Kuchaki Muta and Yuki Muta and extract their Spirit Energies so he could destory the seats of power that bainshed him because of his accquired power. Appearance Shizuku is a tall and lean man, often covered up by clothing, usually long in length. As a Kaida, he wore the standard uniform, but after losing his abilities as a Kaida, he gave up the uniform for a red dress shirt and black tie and black pants with a black long coat. He wears two belts around his waist, each containing a pouch that carries various weapons, including his Kenta. He has black hair, often pulled into a small ponytail with near black eyes. When he first appears, he has sunglasses and bandages on his hands. When his Gale powers are activated he also has a pair of fangs that he uses to extract Spirit Energy. Personality After being banished from the Kaidan World because he was no longer a Kaida, Shizuku gained an unknown hatred towards all Kaida from that point on. However, because he was a high ranking officer in the Kaidan World, he was very much aware of the myths and legends of Kuchaki Muta. He devised a plan, along with his two partners, two find the reincarnations of Kuchaki and Yuki Muta, extract their Spirit Energies and become an invincible being. Shizuku is a very smart man, but his temper can be set off easily and often doesn't trust anyone, including his allies. Shizuku is often frowning or scowling, and does not take pride in sucking the Spirit Energies of other beings to live. Powers *Advanced Healing Powers: Because she was a Kaida, he has higher healing abilities than normal humans. When he became a Gale, his healing abilities increased dramatically. Normally, it would take a seriously concentrated Spiritual Energy attack to seriously wound him to the point where he would not immediately heal. Of the three Gales, he is by far the strongest, and thus, the hardest to cut. *Spell Casting: As a former Kaida, Shizuku has knowledge of Kekkai and Jaketsu spells. He was fluent in his usage of Kekkai spells and could master the hardest Jaketsu spells in as little as six months, where others would take a year. After becoming a Gale, he still uses them if he needs to, however, he dislikes using them. *Speed: Of the Gales, Shizuku is the fastest, mastering Maboroshi as a Kaida in only two years. Able to keep up with Generals or higher, he is extremely hard to follow, and often uses his speed to make up for the lack of power in his first form. His speed did not dramatically increase when he became a Gale but it slowly became faster, as many other obstacles were eliminated. *Spirit Energy: At level A, Shizuku was once a Lieutenant General in Japan for about five years before coming a Gale. He was widely respected for his Spirit Energy, and able to mask nearly half of it away deep within his body unless he needed. Even with half his power sealed, he is still incredibly strong. The seal is tattooed on his chest, a soft purple diamond surrounded by a four pointed star, in the appearance of a flower. Kenta Death Scythe (死鎌) *First Form: Upon its release, Death Scythe's first form is a large, black scythe. It appears to be made of a material unrelated to this Earth, as black 'smoke' arises from each movement it makes. It is unknown what the power of it originally was as a Kaida, but upon becoming a Gale, the power of the blade can extract the Spirit Energy of an opponent simply by cutting through them. *Second Form: In second form, Death Scythe completely disappears and the black "smoke" appears and collects together into bat-like wings on Shizuku's back. Shizuku is able to use his Spirit Energy to control this smoke to attack opponents by bringing his energy on the wing and launching it, similar to Kaien's sword. He is able to fly at great speeds and his wings are sharp enough to cut through sides of buildings if they are sliced by them. Gale Powers *Enhanced Spirit Energy and Endurance: When his Gale powers are activated, it is easy for Shizuku to have extra smoke, and have both form one and form two at the same time. It is also very easy for him to control his extra Spirit Energy, despite the fact is grows exponentially. *Fangs: Like most Gales, Shizuku has two fangs protruding from his canine teeth that he uses to draw out and consume Spirit Energy. *Gale Sword: Saigo no Shi, Last Death: His simple Kantana is able to control black fire, and by plunging the blade into the ground, he can move earth with only his Spirit Energy and finishing the major elements of the three: Fire, Water, Lighting, Wind and Earth. Relationships Siren Of both Akima and Siren, Shizuku trusts Siren the most, mostly because of her more serious demeanor. Shizuku puts Siren in charge of Selina when she is finally captured. Because of Shizuku's seriousness about his mission, Siren often is reminded that she cannot kill any Kaida until the moment is right. Siren is usually the one to perform a special ability so Shizuku, Akima and Siren can get away. Akima Even though Akima is not usually assigned the more important tasks, she does not have a problem with this. She feels loyalty towards Shizuku and he takes advantage of this. He appreciates their work, however, he is most likely not able to tell them. Both Siren and Akima were in the same squad as Shizuku, so he knows their abilities well. Akima was in the same position as Siren, both flanking Shizuku's side. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Enemy